Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-4(2-z)-9(-6z-4)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${-4}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-4(}\gray{2-z}{)} - 9(-6z-4) $ $ {-8+4z} - 9(-6z-4) $ Distribute the ${-9}$ into the parentheses: $ -8+4z {-9(}\gray{-6z-4}{)} $ $ -8+4z + {54z+36} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${z}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {4z + 54z} {-8 + 36}$ Combine the ${z}$ terms: $ {58z} {-8 + 36}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {58z} + {28}$ The simplified expression is $58z+28$